


New recruits

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gem War, Homeworld - Freeform, Steven is now the leader, badass gems, gem blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: A little experiment I wanted to write





	

"Well, here we are, Steven." He said to himself in the privacy of Rose's room, pacing around the pink clouds as he gathered courage. "You knew that this would happen when you declared a war on Homeworld, and it's okay." He said to himself. "This means that mom's cause is still a thing around the universe and that we're not alone in this."

His cellphone rang for a second, startling him from his soliloquy.

He pulled out his device from his pocket and saw a message from Connie.

_Steven, these guys have been waiting outside the house for an hour and the quartzes are getting worried. Are you ready to come out?_

He let out a small sigh as he fueled himself with determination and sent a small 'Yes.' from his phone.

"Room, open the temple's door." The seventeen year old commanded the pink precinct, making an exit to the temple, where Connie was waiting for him outside, Her left hand saved her phone in her pants while the other one rested on her hip, next to a belt where Rose's sword was placed.

"Steven, Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Connie." He assured her. "I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

He walked into the house's door with Connie behind him. He stopped before it and turned around to see at Connie.

"I've never talked to so many gems before." He said. He was used to being the leader of the Crystal Gems since he became sixteen, and back then, it was only Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, and Connie. Now he had a fair amount of gems out of his house, all of them sick of Homeworld's ways and encouraged to join the Crystal Gems after they saw a live video of Stevonnie beating Yellow Diamond in an attempt to erase all of the authority's enemies with fear and propaganda.

"We'll be fine, Steven." Connie said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's also my fault that these gems are out there, and I will help you carry out the whole leader affair."

"Really?" He asked, relaxing visibly.

"Sure." She said Smiling. "Garnet did a good job as a leader, and she always had Ruby and Sapphire in her head helping her to make decisions. Also I've read a metric ton of books about leadership and strategy a while ago."

Steven let out a chuckle.

"Thanks, Connie." He said as he leant towards her in an effort to give her a kiss, which was denied by a dark-skinned hand.

"Now it's not the time for kisses, Steven." Connie chastised him. "We have work to do."

"Oh, right." He whined before putting on his serious face and facing to the door.

He took a deep breath before opening the doorway leading to the beach, where 15 or so gems were waiting outside.


End file.
